musicfandomcom-20200222-history
56th Grammy Awards
Record of the year "Get Lucky" -- Daft Punk featuring Pharrell Williams and Nile Rodgers "Radioactive" -- Imagine Dragons "Royals" -- Lorde "Locked out of Heaven" -- Bruno Mars "Blurred Lines" -- Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell Album of the year "The Blessed Unrest" -- Sara Bareilles "Random Access Memories" -- Daft Punk "Good Kid, M.A.A.D City" -- Kendrick Lamar "The Heist" -- Macklemore & Ryan Lewis "Red" -- Taylor Swift Song of the year "Just Give Me a Reason" -- P!nk featuring Nate Ruess "Locked Out of Heaven" -- Bruno Mars "Roar" -- Katy Perry "Royals" -- Lorde "Same Love" -- Macklemore & Ryan Lewis Best New Artist James Blake Kendrick Lamar Macklemore & Ryan Lewis Kacey Musgraves Ed Sheeran Best Pop Solo Performance Sara Bareilles -- "Brave" Lorde -- "Royals" Bruno Mars -- "When I Was Your Man" Katy Perry -- "Roar" Justin Timberlake -- "Mirrors" Best Pop Duo/Group Performance Daft Punk featuring Pharrell Williams and Nile Rodgers -- "Get Lucky" P!nk featuring Nate Ruess -- "Just Give Me a Reason" Rihanna featuring Mikky Ekko -- "Stay" Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell -- "Blurred Lines" Justin Timberlake and Jay Z -- "Suit & Tie" Best Pop Instrumental Album Herb Alpert -- "Steppin' Out" Boney James -- "The Beat" Earl Klugh -- "Handpicked" Dave Koz, Gerald Albright, Mindi Abair and Richard Elliot -- "Summer Horns" Jeff Lorber Fusion -- "Hacienda" Best Pop Vocal Albm Lana Del Rey -- "Paradise" Lorde -- "Pure Heroine" Bruno Mars -- "Unorthodox Jukebox" Robin Thicke -- "Blurred Lines" Justin Timberlake -- "The 20/20 Experience -- The Complete Experience" Best Dance Recording "Need U (100%)" -- Duke Dumont featuring A*M*E & MNEK "Sweet Nothing" -- Calvin Harris featuring Florence Welch "Atmosphere" -- Kaskade "The is What it Feels Like" -- Armin Van Buuren featuring Trevor Guthrie "Clarity" -- Zedd featuring Foxes Best Dance/Electronica Album "Random Access Memories" -- Daft Punk "Settle" -- Disclosure "18 Months" -- Calvin Harris "Atmosphere" -- Kaskade "A Color Map of the Sun" -- Pretty Lights Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album "Viva Duets" -- Tony Bennett and various artists "To Be Loved" -- Michael Bublé "The Standards" -- Gloria Estefan "Cee Lo's Magic Moment" -- Cee Lo Green "Now" -- Dionne Warwick Best Rock Performance Alabama Shakes -- "Always Alright" David Bowie -- "The Stars (Are Out Tonight)" Imagine Dragons -- "Radioactive" Led Zeppelin -- "Kashmir" Queens of the Stone Age -- "My God is the Sun" Jack White -- "I'm Shakin' " Best Metal Performances Anthrax -- "T.N.T." Black Sabbath -- "God is Dead?" Dream Theater -- "The Enemy Inside" Killswitch Engage -- "In Due Time" Volbeat featuring King Diamond -- "Room 24" Best Rock Song "Ain't Messin' 'Round" -- Gary Clark Jr. "Cut Me Some Slack" -- Paul McCartney, Dave Grohl, Krist Novoselic, Pat Smear "Doom and Gloom" -- The Rolling Stones "God Is Dead?" -- Black Sabbath "Panic Station" -- Muse Best Rock Album Black Sabbath -- "13" David Bowie -- "The Next Day" Kings of Leon -- "Mechanical Bull" Led Zeppelin -- "Celebration Day" Queens of the Stone Age -- "... Like Clockwork" Neil Young with Crazy Horse -- "Psychedelic Pill" Best Alternative Music Album Neko Case -- "The Worse Things Get, The Harder I Fight, The Harder I Fight, The More I Love You" The National -- "Trouble Will Find Me" Nine Inch Nails -- "Hesitation Marks" Tame Impala -- "Lonerism" Vampire Weekend -- "Modern Vampires of the City" Best R&B Performance Tamar Braxton -- "Love and War" Anthony Hamilton -- "Best of Me" Hiatus Kaiytoe featuring Q-Tip -- "Nakamarra" Miguel featuring Kendrick Lamar -- "How Many Drinks?" Snarky Puppy with Lala Hathaway -- "Something" Best Traditional R&B Performance Gary Clark Jr. -- "Please Come Home" Fantasia -- "Get It Right" Maysa -- "Quiet Fire" Gregory Porter -- "Hey Laura" Ryan Shaw -- "Yesterday" Best R&B Song "Best of Me" -- Anthony Hamilton "Love and War" -- Tamar Braxton "Only One" -- PJ Morton featuring Stevie Wonder "Pusher Love Girl" -- Justin Timberlake "Without Me" -- Fantasia featuring Kelly Rowland and Missy Elliott Best Urban Contemporary Album Tamar Braxton -- "Love and War" Fantasia -- "Side Effects of You" Salaam Remi -- "One: In the Chamber" Rihanna -- "Unapologetic" ' Mack Wilds -- "New York: A Love Story" Best R&B Album Faith Evans -- "R&B Divas" 'Alicia Keys -- "Girl on Fire" John Legend -- "Love in the Future" Chrisette Michele -- "Better" TGT -- "Three Kings" Best Rap Performance Drake -- "Started From the Bottom" Eminem -- "Berserk" Jay Z -- "Tom Ford" Kendrick Lamar -- "Swimming Pools (Drank)" Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Wanz -- "Thrift Shop" Best Rap/Sung Collaboration J. Cole featuring Miguel -- "Power Trip" Jay Z featuring Beyoncé -- "Part II (On the Run)" Jay Z featuring Justin Timberlake -- "Holy Grail" Kendrick Lamar featuring Mary J. Blige -- "Now or Never" Wiz Khalifa featuring the Weeknd -- "Remember You" Best Rap Song "F***in' Problems" -- A$AP Rocky featuring Drake, 2 Chainz and Kendrick Lamar "Holy Grail" -- Jay Z featuring Justin Timberlake "New Slaves" -- Kanye West "Started From the Bottom" -- Drake "Thrift Shop" -- Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ''' Best Rap Album Drake -- "Nothing Was the Same" Jay Z -- "Magna Carta ... Holy Grail" Kendrick Lamar -- "Good Kid, M.A.A.D City" '''Macklemore & Ryan Lewis -- "The Heist" Kanye West -- "Yeezus" Best Country Solo Performance Lee Brice -- "I Drive Your Truck" Hunter Hayes -- "I Want Crazy" Miranda Lambert -- "Mama's Broken Heart" Darius Rucker -- "Wagon Wheel" ''' Blake Shelton -- "Mine Would Be You" Best Country Duo/Group Performance '''The Civil Wars -- "From This Valley" Kelly Clarkson featuring Vince Gill -- "Don't Rush" Little Big Town -- "Your Side of the Bed" Tim McGraw, Taylor Swift and Keith Urban -- "Highway Don't Care" Kenny Rogers With Dolly Parton -- "You Can't Make Old Friends" Best Country Song "Begin Again" -- Taylor Swift "I Drive Your Truck" -- Lee Brice "Mama's Broken Heart" -- Miranda Lambert "Merry Go 'Round" -- Kacey Musgraves "Mine Would Be You" -- Blake Shelton Best Country Album Jason Aldean -- "Night Train" Tim McGraw -- "Two Lanes of Freedom" Kacey Musgraves -- "Same Trailer Different Park" Blake Shelton -- "Based on a True Story" Taylor Swift -- "Red" Best Latin Pop Album Frankie J -- "Faith, Hope y Amor" Ricardo Montaner -- "Viajero Frecuente" Draco Rosa -- "Vida" Aleks Syntek -- "Syntek" Tommy Torres -- "12 Historias" Best Latin Rock, Urban or Alternative Album Café Tacvba -- "El Objeto Antes Llamado Disco" El Tri -- "Ojo Por Ojo" Illya Kuryaki and the Valderramas -- "Chances" La Santa Cecilia -- "Treinta Dias" Los Amigos Invisibles -- "Repeat After Me" Producer of the Year, Nonclassical Rob Cavallo Dr. Luke Ariel Rechtshaid Jeff Tweedy Pharrell Williams Best Compilation Soundtrack For Visual Media "Django Unchained" "The Great Gatsby" (deluxe edition) "Les Miserables" (deluxe edition) "Muscle Shoals" "Sound City: Real to Reel" Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media "Argo" "The Great Gatsby" "Life of Pi" "Lincoln" "Skyfall" ' "Zero Dark Thirty"v Best Song Written for Visual Media Coldplay -- "Atlas" -- "The Hunger Games: Catching Fire" Jessie J -- "Silver Lining" -- "Silver Linings Playbook" '''Adele -- "Skyfall" -- "Skyfall" ' Colbie Caillat featuring Gavin DeGraw -- "We Both Know" -- "Safe Haven" Lana Del Rey -- "Young and Beautiful" -- "The Great Gatsby" (deluxe edition) Regina Spektor -- "You've Got Time" -- "Orange is the New Black" Best Music Video Captial Cities -- "Safe and Sound" Jay Z -- "Picasso Baby: A Performance Art Film" Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Ray Dalton -- "Can't Hold Us" '''Justin Timberlake featuring Jay Z -- "Suit & Tie" Jack White -- "I'm Shakin'" Best Music Film Coldplay -- "Live 2012" Green Day -- "¡Cuatro!" Ben Harper With Charlie Musselwhite -- "I'm in I'm Out and I'm Gone: The Making of Get Up!" Paul McCartney -- "Live Kisses" Mumford & Sons -- "The Road to Red Rocks"